Ransom
by Mia1995
Summary: Kendall was shock to hear that question on the phone. "Would you trade places with her and die for her?" The man said in the phone. Kendall held back his tears and said "Yes, i would." Kendall had the money that the man asked for because the girl's father didn't have the money but would she make it. Would she be saved in time or would there be a grave for her or him?
1. Chapter 1

**You know what I like to write about! :D Hope you enjoy this story and please write what you think about in the reviews. Enjoy my fellow readers! :D**

She is sitting down with tears in her eyes with her black mascara running down. Her perfect blonde hair was in disarray mixed with sweat, blood, and dirt. Her mouth was covered by duct tape and plastic binds were wrapped around her wrist so tightly that it caused her to form cuts. The man came in again with a camera around his neck. He smiled so brightly in the dark room.

"Hello beautiful." He said as he pushed her hair behind her ear but she gave him an evil glare.

"Don't I deserve a kiss for keeping you this long?" the man said as he leaned down and kiss her forehead. He pulled out a switchblade from his pocket and made tiny cuts on her face.

"Let's make you camera ready, alright darling." He said as he turned on the fluorescent light.

"Show me angry!" He exclaimed as he snaps a photo of the young girl. She was remembering how her agent said they received an email that they wanted her for a role and she would have to meet with them on Friday, it was now Tuesday.

"Show me fear, baby doll." The man said but the girl would cry even harder.

"Last one, sweetie." He said as he struts across the room and placed his lips on her soiled cheek then took the picture. He turns off the lights and exits the room.

The girl was thinking when she will be free but it seemed bleak. No one was trying to find her and probably they won't be able to. She was scared what the man is capable of doing. He cringed as she tried to sit straight but she has a broken rib from the nasty kick he gave because she wouldn't cooperate. She was so thirst and kept swallowing her salvia. She wants to go back home already and see her friends again. She cried even harder if she would see her boyfriend again and wondering if he is even looking for her.

A thought came across her mind: Would he switch places for her? Would he live and die for her? Does he love her enough to do all of that? Does he even care about her?

The door opened again and the man came back for more. He rips off the duct tape from her mouth but she held back her scream because she did it once and earned a hard slap.

"I love it when you stay quiet. I a gift for you because your photos were breathe- taking." He said as he extracts a bottle of water from his bag with a sandwich. He clips off her plastic chains and left her to eat.

She eats her sandwich slowly and savors the water and was thinking how long can she hold on.


	2. Chapter 2: Desperation

Kendall P.O.V

I text Jo today but no response; I guess she is with that new role she is in. I haven't seen her since last week Thursday and now it's Tuesday; she's obviously busy but man do I miss her. I have gone to Rocque Records everyday to sing an emotional song and then head home. It feels weird not being around her like it's an empty hole in my life. The guys are busy with their girlfriends and not really paying attention to me (Kind of glad about that). I felt a vibration in my phone

Unknown Number: Check your email.

It was an odd request but I went to check my email and I have one unread message it read _save me._ I reluctantly opened it and about five pictures were downloading then it finished downloading and a close up picture of brown eyes was in the screen. The caption below said what emotion is this? The next picture was even more shocking….. Jo was in a corner of a room with tears streaming down her bruised cheeks. The next one got my heart racing; it had a picture of her nose all bloody with Duct tape covering her mouth. The fourth picture was of her holding back tears as a man was giving her a kiss on the cheek. The last one has her behind a sign saying would you die for me? Soon the phone rings and I pick it up.

"I have to say the camera loves your girlfriend." Said a deep voice

"Is this a sick joke?!" I exclaimed as I locked the door in my room

"No joke, just a young man striving for money. Sadly, photography isn't really my thing until I saw this beauty." The deep voice said

"Let her go, now!" I shouted with tears building up

"See there is a problem with that. You know freedom isn't really free and I'm calling her father very soon actually but I heard Big Time Rush just made 20,000 dollars, correct?" The deep voice said

He was right, Gustavo recently gave us a 20,000 dollar check and I was planning to spend it on Jo, Katie, and mom.

"That's right." I calmly said

"Well I think is about time to open your little piggy bank and put that money to good use. I have a feeling the girl's father won't have the money but who knew her boyfriend was the famous leader of Big Time Rush. I just have one question for you?" the deep voice said

"I'll give you whatever you want but just please don't hurt her anymore." I said holding back my tears but it was inevitable.

"How sweet of you, you actually care about her. All I need is 20,000 dollars from you and the father but I'll tell him that later." The deep voice said

"He doesn't have that kind of money! I'll pay the 40,000! Just please don't hurt her." I said

"Such a kind man you are. Oh my question for you? What happens when cops are involve in this type of issue?" The voice said

"The person gets hurt." I said

"Ding ding we have a winner. Now, if you get cops, friends, your manager, or anybody involved. I'll kill your girlfriend so painfully that she wished she would be died the minute she got her, I'll hunt down each of your little friends and never see them again, your little sister looks like a fighter but she won't last longer in my hand as well as your mother, and your manager well it will look like heart attack when I'm done with him. Talk to you tomorrow Kid and you better have my money." The deep voice said and hangs up the phone.

I drop my phone on the ground and collapse on my bed thinking where I'm going to get another 20,000 dollars. I'm wondering how Mr. Taylor is going to handle this. I saw went to my metal box which had some money but will it be enough? I opened the latch and I only had about 50 dollars; I didn't even bother getting it. I hear voices outside my room and it was the guys with their girlfriends over.

"Logan, what are you going to do with the 20,000 dollars that Gustavo gave us?" Carlos asked

"I have no idea, maybe I'll save it." Logan responded

"I'm going to see if I can buy a sick motorcycle and Lucy will be the first to try it out." James said

"And I'll be the first inside the hospital." She said laughing

"I'm not that bad." James retorted

"James, we went to an arcade and raced in the motorcycle ones. You ran into a tree, a building, almost ran over an old woman, and hit a stop sign. You got twelve place on the game." Lucy said

"Again not that bad, but I did get win the last one." James said

"Yeah, because my screen ending up with glitches." Lucy retorted playfully

All I can think of is how can I get 20,000 dollars by tomorrow; I had an idea but I don't like it what-so-ever.

**How is Kendall going to get another 20,000? Stay tuned for the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: Final decision

Jo P.O.V

He came back into the room and removes the duct tape. I stay quiet and he pushes my hair behind my ear.

"Let me ask you something. How can a beautiful girl like you not go unnoticed?" He asked

"I'm not that pretty and Kendall is probably really worried now, you don't want to see him mad." I said calmly because my throat was getting a little dry.

"You have faith in that little poser. I think you can do better; you honestly think he cares about you?" He asked as he sits across from me

"Yes, I never asked for your opinion!" I retorted back but he didn't hit me but smile

"Feisty woman, I like that and Kendall doesn't deserve that at all. Come on, I bet when you are in your set for New Town High you wanna be with someone better than him. He 's a boy and he will go through women like if he was reading song lyrics." He said with so much hate.

"You're wrong." I said but it hurt my voice

"When you got back from New Zealand early, what did you see when you entered the Palm Woods?" He said

"I saw him" I responded

"By himself or with someone?" he asked like if he knew the answer

"With someone" I said choking up a bit

"Boy or girl?" He said

"A girl" I responded afraid what the next question will be.

"What was he doing with the girl, baby doll?" he asked with a wide smile

"K..Kissing her." I said letting a tear fall down my face

"Not so faithful at all, what makes you so special?" he asked

"I don't know but he cares about me!" I exclaimed

"If he cared about you then why did he kiss the girl?" he said

"Would he trade places with you? Would he die for you?" He asked me

"I don't know." I responded

"Is either yes or no, pick one?" he said and I was thinking about this so hard but he can tell by my expression what my answer was.

"Look at that, you don't think he would trade places with you. You just said he was faithful, guess not?" He said and walked away. All I can do is look at the window and by the looks of its evening time.

Kendall P.O.V

I can't take Logan's money but then I heard the door knock and it was Logan.

"Kendall, Jo's dad wants to see you." Logan said at the other end of the door

I got out of my room and Mr. Taylor was on the couch asking if we can speak in private and I nodded. We went to his apartment and he locks the door.

"You just received an email, didn't you son?" He asked with teary eyes

"Yes and by the looks of it so did you." I said

"He wants me to pay 20,000 dollars and said you were paying for both of us." He said

"Sir, please don't be mad but I said that because that's a financial strain for you. I didn't want you to be so stressed." I said

"Son, I can get the money without your pity!" He shouted

"I understand sir, but I didn't want you to be stressed that's all." I said calmly with my hands up.

"Who gave you the right to tell me if I can afford or can't afford, huh?!" he yelled

"I know you're not mad at me but the situation and I wanted to help you." I said holding back my anger.

"I don't need your help, son. I raised that girl and helped her through thick and thin. I was there when she was scared, when she was sad, and when she was mad. You think just because I work long hours and I can't support my daughter's acting career, her classes, and rent. You have another thing coming! You have no right saying what I can do for my daughter, do you hear me? Now get out of here because I know you don't even consider her safety or care about her! " he shouted and points at the door. I was walking out the door with my hand on the knob but I turned around

"You think I don't care about your daughter? You honestly believe that, I love your daughter! I would live and die for her like I would do for my friends and family. She was the greatest thing that happened to me and I was doing a good deed and if you think I was destroying your manhood or duty as a father, you're dead wrong! You never once liked me dating your daughter but guess what I don't care. You can't control whom she can date and I was trying to be a nice guy saving your daughter! Have a good day sir." I retorted back at him and slammed the door then left to take a walk and vent out my anger.

I wanted to punch something anything but I held it in. I went to a local hockey rink and I was shooting pucks into the net. I hope Logan will forgive for what I had to do.


	4. Chapter 4: Will I make it?

Kendall P.O.V

I came back home from the hockey rink and found the place deserted. There was a note on the counter saying_ went to see a movie with the girls, see you later from Carlos, Logan, and James. _I went to my room and tried to find Logan's check and I did; it was in a metal box with all his money. I grabbed the check and soon the phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hello my little pop star!" Said the deep voice

"I have your money! Now let her go!" I shouted

"Now now, let's not get so testy. Your little girlfriend is alright but I have a question to ask you." The deep voice said

"I don't have time for your questions!" I shouted and slowly becoming angry.

"There is always time for questions my dear boy. Now would you trade places with her? Would you die for her?" The voice said

I was getting teary eyed and I had a feeling the voice knew it would.

"Yes, I would trade places with her and die for her." I said holding on to the two checks.

"What a brave warrior we have here! How noble, I'll send you the address and you must be there by 7:30 P.m. sharp or let's just say your girlfriend would make such a pretty redhead." The deep voice said

"I want to talk to her!" I shouted

"Yeah about that, she is sleeping off the pain an-." The voice said but I cut him off

"Please! Let me talk to her!" I begged

"Alright" The voice said and then I heard a familiar voice

"Hello" Jo said with a raspy voice and my tears were running down my cheek.

"Jo, please hold on. Just a little longer for me." I said

"Who is this" she asked

"Kendall, I'll be there soon. Just hold on alright." I said

"Who's Kendall?" Jo asked and my heart stopped beating for a mere second

"Oops, guess someone has a bit of amnesia. Not your day, Prince charming. Still want to save her?" The voice said

"Yes, send me the address now!" I shouted

"Alright, go to Grand Avenue and there you will see the Disney Concert Hall. Be there at 7:30. See you soon." The deep voice said and hanged up

I grabbed my coat and closed the door to the apartment only to see my friends coming back.

"Hey Kendall, we couldn't get through you and Jo to go to the mov-." Logan said as I ran past him. I looked at my watch it was 6:30, I can make it.


	5. Chapter 5: Lies

Kendall P.O.V

I had an idea where this place might be but I need to be there in an hour. I went up to Bitters

"Bitters, how far is the Palm Woods from the Disney Concert hall?" I asked anxiously

"A good 30 minutes." He responded

"Thanks." I said and ran to the Disney Concert hall.

I step out of the Palms Woods entrance and turned left because there was a shortcut and I ran like the wind. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins and pumping my heart. I stopped at a busy street waiting for the pedestrian light to go green and it was now 6:40. The light turned green and I ran faster than before; the place was already in sight. I was going to make it early and I ran even faster; my legs were burning, my lungs were on fire, and my stamina was decreasing. I had to help Jo even if she had amnesia. I ran across a street that had the green pedestrian light and I was 10 minutes away from the Concert hall. I look at my watch and it was 6:50. I was going to make it and soon I was at the entrance by 7:00. _Maybe I should join track_. I jogged to the entrance stairs and catch my breath. I heard footsteps coming up to me.

"Nice running, consider joining track." The man said but his voice was familiar and it was him.

"Where….is….she" I muttered slowly

"Where I left her before, do you have my money?" The man asked

"Of course, I paid for me and her father. Now can you let her go." I asked desperately but he laughed

"Teenagers are so gullible; you think am going to let her go after I just made 40 grand. Now that you're here I'll make even more." He explained as he snaps his fingers and a tall man is right next to him.

"You said if I had your money you would let her free!" I exclaimed

"Correction, I said freedom isn't free. I never said I would let her go and if I did, oops. My therapist did say I was a pathological liar; guess he wasn't a quack after all." He said

"You're a nutcase you know that right!" I shouted but I felt a strong grip on my shoulders

"Nutcase is such a strong word I prefer the word eccentric. Let's take the prince to see his princess." He commanded as the tall man squeezed my shoulders harder where I had my pressure points.

They stuffed me in the trunk of a car and closed the lid. I was very uncomfortable and my shoulders were killing me. I was thinking about an article Logan read to the group about being trapped in the trunk of a car and it was to kick the tail lights as hard as you can. The car was moving and I started kicking the tail lights with all my strength and it budged little by little. We're going faster, so it meant we were on an expressway. I finally kicked the tail lights out and I remember to stick my hand out and wave frantically, and I did. I hope this works but then the car drove faster like it was being chased. We made a small stop somewhere and I heard the man tell the tall guy to chase the plates again. Soon the trunk opened and the man pulled me out then tossed me on the ground.

"You think your smart, huh?" he screamed and kicked my stomach

"You really want your girlfriend died don't you, Bud!" He yelled and kicked my rib twice.

"Do something like that one more time and I will end you and your girlfriend lives. Do you understand me?!" He said and punched my cheek.

"Is done, ready to go Rick?" The tall man said

"Yeah, our little meeting just ended." The man said and lifts me off the ground then tossed me in the trunk.

I was in a lot of pain and it hurt to breathe for a while. They went a bit faster for a good ten minutes and they stopped the car. They open the trunk and the tall man took me inside a grey worn down warehouse and Rick went to dispose the car.

"Hope you enjoy the view." The tall man whispers in my ear and takes me down the warehouse then a flight of stairs. He took me to a dark room and tossed me inside. I landed on my bad side.

I let my eyes adjust to the darkness and I see a whimpering figure in the corner.

"Please don't hurt me, please." The voice said and I was crying. Then the figure was slowly scooting back into the wall.

The moon illuminated the small dark moon and I saw her face.

"Jo…" I said crying

"Kendall?" She said raspy

**When i wrote he was a pathological liar I thought of Barney Stinson from How I met your mother. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Thanks for the great reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6: I love you

**I'm so sorry about not updating for the past two days but I had to study for two different test and I was itching to start writing! Here's the new chapter. Sorry for the wait. :(**

Jo P.O.V

Why is Kendall here?! My throat is killing me and I look like a nervous wreck. Kendall walked up to me slowly and cautiously like if I was a wounded deer and he brushes my hair out of my face and gasp to see a huge bruise on it. I scoot farther into the corner but this is the farthest am ever going and he sits next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to save my voice

"I came to save you but looks like am in the same dilemma like you." Kendall said sadly and continued "I thought you had amnesia?"

"I guess my amnesia plan didn't work out. I didn't want you to get involved or hurt in this situation." I muttered and he had a sad look in his eyes that I had to look away.

"Sweetie, you can't get rid of me that easy. Remember when I first met you, I was in a way very persistent." He said with a huge smile.

"I wish that you never came though." I said gloomy but Kendall' eyes are showing me that he is hurting.

"Why, can you explain?" He asked

"Kendall I'm not that special and other girls better than me. You don't need to act like a hero or be a hero. I'm just one of your girls okay; I'm nothing but a chick you dated. I can't comprehend why you would come back to me." I said but he let's go of my hand and I knew he didn't like me or love me at this point. I braced myself for what he might say. He let out a deep sign and started talking.

"Why is everyone thinking that I don't care about you? Why can't people believe me that I care about someone, I mean I'm not heartless. Why do I have to explain to others that I'm grateful to have a beautiful girl by my side? Why does that beautiful girl doubt herself? Why does it kill me when she says goodbye but revives me when she says hello? Why do I get butterflies when she looks at me? Why does my heart stop when she hugs me? Why can't she believe that I fight for what I love?" He said with tears running down his dirty cheeks and I'm turning red.

"You love me?" I asked quizzically because we have dated for four months and now with all these doubts from what the man said just makes me not believe anymore.

"Since the day I met you. I understand that you're confused but I want you to keep that in mind, please." Kendall said and looked at the bright pale moon. The door opens wide and a man is outside.

"Mr. Knight, we seem to have a small problem with your money." The man hissed holding on to two checks.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked

"The checks are under your name and someone named Logan. I can't withdraw this, so I need you to come with me to the bank tomorrow and transfer your money to my account and for this Logan kid, well let's not spoil the surprise." He said and extracted a water bottle from a brown bag and rolled it towards us.

"Enjoy this little offering." The man said and left. Kendall grabbed the water and opened it for me.

"Drink this, you'll feel better." He said and gave me the water bottle

"You drink first, you're sweating and look pretty dehydrated." I said but he declined and I drank that sweet cold water. I drank half the bottle and handed it to Kendall, he finishes it off.

I started feeling sleepy but I was still tied by the plastic bands. Kendall saw my distress and sleepiness; he went to find a sharp object and he found a piece of glass on the floor then walked towards me and swiftly cuts off the plastic. I massage my wrist but it burns because of the small cuts I formed. He removes his jacket and puts it on top off me then he plays with my hair until I went to sleep. My mind starts to wonder and I don't deserve him. He told me he loves me and was fine that I didn't say anything. He gave this man money for who knows what reason and went to find me. I can't believe he loves me but how would I know.

The man's words hover over my head. _He doesn't love you. He is only using you to increase his fame. What makes you so different from all the other girls? He is not even looking for you and probably kissing another girl. He doesn't care about you. I bet he wouldn't risk his life for you. Would he even take a bullet or a hit for you? Would he defend you? Truth hurts don't it princess. _A lone tear fall down my cheek.


	7. Chapter 7: Chances

Kendall P.O.V

She went to sleep peacefully but I knew she cried herself to sleep. I can't believe I told her I love you when she was alone with a psycho this whole time. Poor girl must be corrupted but I will get her out safe. Sleep eludes me but my eyes tell a different story. I look at my watch and it was only 11:30 P.M, man is cold in this room. Soon I fall asleep and dread for tomorrow.

Regular P.O.V

In the Palm woods Kendall's mom is pacing back and forth on her cell phone trying to call her son, but no answer. Logan is on the couch reading a book, James was combing his hair, and Carlos was well eating a corn dog. Katie was playing on her Nintendo playing a game and finally breaks the silence.

"Mom, Kendall is probably running late. He'll be back." Katie said while not taking her eyes off the screen.

"He is going to be grounded for a week when he gets home. He's not going to Rocque records or play hockey for a week." Ms. Knight said angrily

"He can't miss going to Rocque records! Gustavo will kill him." Carlos exclaim

"Fine, he'll go only when Gustavo ask him too. Goodnight boys, don't go to bed late." Ms. Knight said and left to her room.

The boys are starting to get sleepy and soon retire as well. Logan marks his page and speaks up for once.

"I think I know what I'm going to do with that check." Logan said smiling

"What buy more math books?" James teased

"No, is actually med books and I'm going to put the money in the book and pay for the MCAT test." Logan said as he places the book delicately on the table.

"MCAT, Is that a test for cat's"? Carlos says quizzically

"No, is a test to get into med school." Logan explained

They all brushed their teeth and head straight to bed. The boys were laughing how much trouble he's going to be in.

"Since Kendall won't be able to go to the Hockey Rink, I think he won't mind his I borrow his hockey stick." Carlos said mischievously

"Don't you have your own hockey stick?" Logan asked

"It um, had an incident." Carlos said and pretended to go to sleep then fell asleep within 5 minutes.

"Night Logan" James said

"Night James" Logan said and they all went to sleep but one thought kept resurfacing _Where's Kendall? _

Next day: Wednesday morning

Kendall P.O.V

"Wake up sleepy head we have a busy day today" a voice whispered

"Five more minutes mom." I muttered

"I SAID WAKE UP!" the voice whispered loudly and I opened my eyes wide.

"Heavy sleeper, come on the bank opens in 10 minutes." The man said and he forcefully lifted me off from the ground. Thankfully Jo moved to the far corner and then he dragged me out the door. He closed the door softly and soon we left to the car.

"You remember who my tall friend is right?" The man said as he puts on his seat belt and I nodded.

"Well, I met him in an Anger Management class. He tends to be very destructive around women that tick him off. He has a black belt in Judo, Kickboxing, and knows how to street fight." The man said as we drive on the expressway.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked

"Because my dear boy, I f you screw up I'll call him up and he will snap your girlfriend's neck like if it was a twig. Then I'll send him to get your cute baby sister and mother and well I don't want to get into details but I think your mother doesn't want to witness her son die in front of her, right?" He explained as we got off the expressway

"Don't you dare touch any of them you sick psychopath." I said angrily

"Oh, did we wake up from the wrong side of the cage my dear boy? Or isn't because your girlfriend doesn't love you?" He said in a mocking tone.

I was speechless but it was cut short when we stopped in front of a bank. He unbuckled his seat belt and looked me in the eyes.

"Love hurts doesn't it?" He said as he jabs at my side with his fist. It hurts so bad.

"That's a taste of what your friends and family will get if you don't behave yourself." He said and got out of the car. I opened my door and we entered the bank.

The bank was deserted and there were only two tellers in the bank. We walk up to a male bank teller whose name was Michael and greeted us with a smile.

"Welcome to Chase bank, how may I help you gentlemen today?" He said in a preppy tone and the man presses his fingers hard on my right side; he knew which rib was sore because I was turning white from the pain.

"I would like to transfer my check into my uncle's account." I said and the man smiled

"Certainly, may I have the check and your uncle's name?" the teller said and I handed him my check

"Kendall Knight, my daughter just loves your band. Can you sign her journal if you have a chance?" the teller asked

"Absolutely, but after you transfer the money." I said to please the man pressing harder on my broken rib.

"Sir, what's your name?" The teller asked the man

"Devon Martin, I have been a member of your bank since I as in college, class of 93." The man said and the teller typed in the information.

"What college?" the teller asked

"Berkeley University" the man said

"Good school and your check is transferred to your uncle's account." The teller said and I signed his daughter's journal.

"What's her name?" I asked the pen in hand

"Alice Douglas" the teller said proudly and I signed it for her then we left the bank.

"Nice acting there kid, you just earned my respect." He said as we got in the car.

"Who says I need your respect, Devon?" I retorted then he punched my jaw and my mouth my bloody.

"Strike one kid for smart-mouthing." He said as we drive in the expressway.

"You have two more chances, Kendall?" Devon said

"Chances?" I asked

"To live" Devon said and we drive in silence


	8. Chapter 8: Dream

**Waring: Knife reference and you're going to hate Jo in this chapter. Please forgive her but she is probably getting Cabin Fever. Is pretty obvious Kendall is in love with Jo. Enjoy this chapter my fellow reader! :D**

Kendall P.O.V

We are halfway to the warehouse place when I finally broke the silence.

"What's your real name?" I asked

"Curious little bugger are you, and Is Devon." He said

"Then why did the tall guy call you Rick?" I asked looking at the window

"He just gave me that name and I clearly don't care what people call me." He explained calmly

"When can me and my girlfriend leave?" I asked fearing that I will earn my second strike

"You know you guys are really cute but it's a shame that she doesn't care about you. I know what it feels like when you tell a girl you love them and they look like you as if you're an idiot." Devon said

"She cares about me and I care about her." I muttered because my jaw was killing me

"That's a lie; she told me that her sweet prince charming was exchanging saliva with another girl. If you really care about her then you won't be flirting with this girl." He responded

I was in shock and feel like an idiot but he brings me back to reality.

"You ran from your humble abode to give money to a 'psychopath'" he said as he exits the expressway. He continues "She wasn't that much excited to see you, right? You confess your feelings to her and she basically ignores them. Would you die for a selfish person like that, kid?" He asked and looks me in the eye for a brief second.

"You're wrong about her. She didn't want me to get hurt and I will die for her." I responded.

"Stupid, you're willing to sacrifice your career and life for just a blonde bimbo that will dump you for someone hotter than you." He said and my face was turning red from rage but I restraint my urge to punch his throat. He just laughed at me and we made it to the warehouse. He opens his car door and I open mine. I regretted that I didn't add anything else for that girl's autograph but I couldn't risk harming mom, Katie, and the guys. I walk towards the warehouse door and Devon opens the door for me, but I hesitated for a while.

"You don't trust me, kid?" Devon said smiling but as I walked in he punches me hard on my side; which had the broken rib and I gasped for air.

"First rule about life, don't trust anybody in this messed up world." He said and lifted me up harshly. He escorted me to my temporary home and I saw that Jo was still sleeping.

He closes the door and I just walk up to her to see if she had a pulse; she did. I saw a wrapper for a sandwich which contained a half eaten sandwich; I think she left that for me. I ate the sandwich while looking at the bright sun for a few moments. I need to keep her safe no matter what happens to me.

Regular storyline

Logan was the first to wake up for school but was a little concerned to see Kendall's bed empty. He shook out the thought that something was wrong but the last time he saw him was when he ran past them when they came back from the movies. Logan saw a look of dread of Kendall's face. Logan got dressed and wakes up the other boys then went to prepare breakfast for them. Carlos has a worried face on him.

"You okay Carlos?" James asked pouring Orange juice in a cup.

"Yeah I just had a bad nightmare, no big deal." Carlos responded

"Want to talk about it?" Logan asked and Carlos let out a big sigh.

"Alright, basically we all were racing against time to save Kendall and Jo from a crazy psychopath. They needed Logan to transfer a check and we're all skeptical of going but we had to save Kendall and Jo. Well we get there and the guy was holding Jo's weak body and we get to her and she whispered 'He took a bullet for me. His dying and then the man shot me.' Logan ran inside this warehouse to retrieve Kendall but then this guy was holding Kendall's bloody body and was saying there is one more bullet but then Kendall was saying 'You don't have the guts to shoot anyone else but only a defenseless person, coward.' The guy drops Kendall and shouted strike three and shot him in the gut. Then I woke up." Carlo said slowly and on the verge of panicking

"Hey, is okay bud. Don't worry is just a bad dream Kendall and Jo are alright." Logan said as he pats Carlos' back. They all finished breakfast and headed to school.

Kendall P.O.V

My rib is killing me but Jo woke up in a few minutes. She looks at me with dread and fear.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine, it doesn't concern you." She said and was trying to get up but it hurts her. I rush to her side and gently sat her against the wall and placed my jacket across her chest.

"Thank you" She said and I kiss her forehead but she looked withdrawn

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned

"I'm fine! Drop it, okay." She snapped at me but regrets it.

"Alright, if you need anything I'll be over there." I said while rubbing my neck

"Maybe you should stay there." She said again

"Pardon?" I asked

"What is with this third-degree, I already get this from my father." She retorted

"What's your problem?" I asked hiding my rage

"I'm looking at it." She said with a hint of anger

"What did I do now?" I asked calmly

"Just you being here acting like we're some happy sunshine couple and we're basically in who knows where acting like we're in the Palm Woods. You're acting like some big shot hero for me and I'm here wishing you were somewhere safe. I lasted this long without you and you are being so understanding, loving, and caring to me; I being acting like a total jerk to you. Why are you still fighting for me, taking care of me, or even loving me if I'm like this? This doesn't feel real to me; is like for pity? Do you honestly care about me?" She responded with tears but I'm choking up from all this.

"Why can't you see that I care about you? Why do you think every guy is out there to destroy you? Why don't you think I truly love you? I used my check from Gustavo and stole Logan's check to get you free; I ran from the Palm Woods to the Disney Concert hall to hand him the check to get you out. I told him I'll switch place with you and you still think I don't care about you? You still think I said I love you out of pity? If you did then you thought wrong. I loved you since the day I met you and I was persistent when you said you couldn't date. I'll always stand by your side, I'll guide into in dark times but if you truly think I don't love you then you're dead wrong. I hope you know that." I said and walk to the other side of the corner and laid my head on the cold hard floor. I have been told that I was like a rock and if you see me crying it was serious but this time I let out a painful sob and I didn't stop crying.

Soon the man comes in with a camera around his neck with a switch blade in hand. He lets out a cold-blooded smile and was racing towards Jo but I was faster than him. I was standing in front of her and soon a sharp pain radiated towards my shoulder then I fell on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9: Check your Email

**Jo will slowly redeem herself in a few chapters. Enjoy! I need some music recommendations like sad or love songs, English preferably. Thank you! :D**

Regular story line

Kendall let out a loud cry from his stab wound that he got from protecting Jo. Jo was in a state of shock and Devon was pulling out the switch blade out of Kendall's shoulder. Devon wiped the bloody blade on Kendall's shirt and took two pictures of Kendall and Jo.

"It wasn't meant for you but it was perfect!" Devon said smiling

"You sick monster!" Jo screamed

"Please Blondie like you really care about him." Devon said as he kicked Kendall twice on his side.

"Stop it!" Jo screamed and shoved Devon away from Kendall.

"Kitty got claws; I think we need to trim them." Devon said as he lifted up the switch blade. Kendall was slowly getting up but he was able to squeeze Devon's ankle hard to have him let out a shriek. Devon kicks Kendall in the face and slashes Jo's arm.

"AH!" Jo screamed loud but Devon slapped her on her bruised cheek.

"This is why I hate teenagers!" Devon shouted and took a picture of a bleeding Kendall and Jo.

"Strike two Kendall! One more chance, got it?" Devon exclaimed and slammed the door.

Kendall was slowly getting up but he spit out a huge amount of blood. Jo was slowly getting up as well and ran to Kendall's side. She rips a long piece of her shirt and wraps it around his shoulder to control the bleeding, for now.

"Kendall, please open your eyes for me." Jo pleaded

"I'm okay, how are you holding up?" Kendall asked

"I'm okay is only a cut. I'll be fine. Why did you take the hit for me after we had that fight?" Jo asked

"Because I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll always protect you." Kendall said while looking at Jo's brown eyes.

Jo felt sick that Kendall got severely wounded for her and he stills cares about her even after they had a fight. She saw it in his eyes that he truly cares about her but she let that stupid psychopath play with her mind.

"I'm so sorry Kendall, I'm sorry that I was whining all the time and that I was a complete jerk to you. Please can you forgive me?" Jo said weeping but Kendall kisses her hand and looks her in the eye.

"You know I can't stay mad at you." Kendall said smiling

"Please don't do that again. Alright, you scared me to death. Promise me you won't do that again?" Jo said

"I can't promise anything." Kendall said smiling and slowly closing his eyes from fatigue.

Regular storyline: Carlos P.O.V

Why does math have to be so boring! We have 20 minutes left of class and I'm dying! I can't even go to the bathroom because we can't leave in the last twenty minutes and Logan is working on his assignment while James is flirting with Lucy. My girlfriend had to be in another class. 18 minutes left of class and I spent the last 2 hours and 2 minutes figuring out if the substitute's hair was a toupee or a really bad haircut. Suddenly we had a fire alarm and my prayers were heard we could leave the school, thankfully there was no fire. Logan picked my Camille from Drama and James was holding Lucy's hand. Stephanie texts me that she had to go to track practice after school but I'm fine about it.

"Have you seen Jo, she was supposed to come back from her acting gig yesterday?" Camille asked worriedly

"No, have you seen Kendall?" Logan asked

"Not at all, he was absent in gym today." Camille said and all the boys stopped in their tracks.

"He was absent?" Logan asked

"Yeah, I figured you guys would know because you all live together." Camille responded

Now Logan was getting a sense of trepidation in his gut about this whole situation.

"Aw man, this is exactly how my dream started!" Carlos shouted in panic

"Carlos please is just a coincidence that Kendall and Jo are absent. No one is kidnapped!" Logan exclaimed but Carlos was starting to breathe heavily. They all walked to the guy's apartment in the Palm Woods to be greeted by a distraught Ms. Knight and Mr. Taylor, Jo's father.

"The school called me that Kendall didn't show up in school." Ms. Knight said worriedly with a hint of anger creeping up.

"I knew that boy was a bad influence on my daughter, irresponsible boy." Mr. Taylor said bluntly

"Excuse you?" Katie said while coming out of her room

"Katie, behave." Ms. Knight said and turned her attention to Mr. Taylor

"My son has never missed a day of school, worked at the age of sixteen to help me out, babysit Katie when I was working late, and took great care of your daughter. Your daughter and my son dating was the greatest thing that happened to him. If I were you, look up the word responsible and tell me if that describes my son." Ms. Knight said and everyone was dead quiet.

"Oh snap" Carlos whispered to Logan and Logan chuckled. A buzzing fills the room and everyone checks their phone with the same cryptic message.

Unknown Number: Check you Email.


	10. Chapter 10: Countdown

Regular storyline

Everyone has a look of confusion plaster on their face. Logan was thinking how this person got his number and Ms. Knight was feeling light-headed for a while. Carlos ran to the computer to turn it on. Carlos was nervously tapping his feet on the ground and went to check his email. There was a new email on the top bar that read _Look here. _Carlos looks around the room to see everyone waiting for him to click on the link and he did. No one can prepare them what they are witnessing. The first one showed a bloody Kendall on the floor holding his wounded shoulder while blood gushing out like fountain. Kendall had a look of fear in his eye then Carlos clicks on the next picture. The next picture had Jo holding her wounded arm while a stream of blood runs down her arm; she was next to Kendall who had a bloody mouth and a massive bruise across his face. The phone rings and Logan picks in up.

"Enjoy the pictures?" The voice said

"Is this a sick joke?" Logan asked and the voice laughed

"That's exactly what your friend Kendall said. Put me on speaker sunshine." The voice asked and Logan puts him on speaker.

"Good, the gang is here probably. Mr. Taylor is your there, your daughter is a fighter. She is a natural." The voice said

"Let them go!" Katie said

"Oh, is this the little Katie your brother keeps mentioning. Well don't you sound adorable, let me give you a little surprise." The man said as you hear him open a metal door but there are voices.

"Leave us alone!" A female voice said but it sounded like Jo

"Wake up Prince charming, his sister is on the line." The voice said and you hear a loud scream.

"Leave him alone, you sick monster!" Jo screamed

"Is fine, I'm okay." A male voice said but it sounded like Kendall and you hear a massive coughing spree.

"Can you just leave us alone, Devon?!" Kendall shouted but you hear a punch on the other line.

"Think you're smart little punk." Devon said

"What do you want!?" Logan shouted in the other line.

"Funny you should ask where that $20,000 check you got from Gustavo is. Oh, that right your best friend Kendall took it to save his girlfriend. See, your friend Kendall was paying for her 'freedom' because the boy knew that her father wouldn't be able to pay for it. The kid transferred his money to my account and all we need is your check, Logan." Devon said but Logan was speechless

"Meet me in the Disney Concert hall; bring your friends the more the merrier but no adults. Got that, Ms, Knight and Mr. Taylor; also Katie, want to know something, your brother's screams are music to my ears. Be there by 8:00 P.M today at the Concert hall. Good day" Devon said as he hangs up the phone

"I can't believe he actually did it." Mr. Taylor mumbled

"We need to call the cops." Carlos said

"Son, I work for the police force but I hate to admit this we can't send any officers. This man sounded and is completely unstable. If we send any officers my daughter and your son will be goners. Boys I'll track your phones. Give me all of your cell phones now." Mr. Taylor demanded and the boys complied.

"I'll give them back by 5; I have a buddy that knows how to handle this." Mr. Taylor said and left the room then the apartment. Ms. Knight was crying and so was Katie but all the boys can do is to comfort them but it was futile.

"We'll go alright, please be safe." Lucy said and kisses James on the cheek

"Hey, I'm hot and dangerous; crazy combination, right?" James said and Lucy laughed

"Hot yes but Dangerous no" Lucy said and left

"Please be safe, I can't lose you. Lodgie please stay safe. I love you." Camille said as she hugs Logan tight while he rubs her hair.

"Hey, I promise we'll be safe. Trust me, I love you too." Logan said and escorts Camille out the apartment door to kiss her so tenderly. Camille walks away to her apartment.

Logan walks back into the apartment to see a James pacing back and forth, Carlos anxiously tapping his foot, and Ms. Knight comforting Katie. Logan looks at the clock at it was only 4:30. Logan was still in shock that Kendall and Jo were actually kidnapped and it that part of Carlos' dream was true then Logan needs Mr. Taylor to bring back the phones quick.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V

My shoulder is killing me and my shirt is drench in blood. Jo was trying to keep me awake but I still want to go to sleep. I can tell she feels guilty about being a jerk but I understand. I look at her and beneath all those bruises and cuts; she was still the most beautiful girl to me. I take her hand and she looks at me.

"I want to tell you something." I started saying "If I don't make it, please tell my family and friends that I love them. Please, stay strong for me. Please, please don't ever give up." I said but she was having a hard time absorbing it.

"You'll make it, we will get out here alive and you'll be singing and dancing again with the band. I'll be acting and we will go on our dates. Please don't give up." Jo pleaded but I was just so tired.

"I'm going to take a little nap alright." I said falling asleep on her lap while she plays with my hair. I fall into a deep sleep and I heard a little voice that said I love you. _  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Can I be your hero?

Regular Storyline: 5:00 P.M

"Alright, boys this is how you do it; follow him and I have a tracker on each and every one of your phones. If he breaks it, we have a four-hour signal to find you. Do you understand?" Mr. Taylor explained and the boys nodded. The phone rings, James answered it this time.

"Hello?" James said

"I know is early but I'm itching to start this already." The voice said

"Yeah, we're ready, Disney Concert hall, right?" James asked

"That's correct, pretty boy. See you soon and since you boys have been so good, I will even leave you a surprise. Bye, be there by 6 P.M." The voice said and hangs up. James quickly runs to the door and the boys follow suit hoping they will make it.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V

_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

I wake up but am still groggy and Jo looks at me with concern. I ask her something so stupid but it was worth a shot.

"If I tell you to run and never look back will you do it?" I asked

"I don't know, maybe not, why?" Jo asked

"I just want to know, you know I'll always protect you, right?" I said holding her hand.

"Kendall, where are you going with this?" She said almost crying

"Can I ask you something?" I asked

"What?" she responded almost in tears.

"Will you let me be your hero?" I asked

"Yeah, can I be your hero?" She asked

"Yeah" I said and kiss her forehead

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?__  
__Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this__  
__Now would you die, for the one you love?__  
__Hold me in your arms, tonight_

I held her small hand into mine; I hope she knows I will die for her. They always say to die for the one you love and I will do it for her, my family, and my friends. She comes closer to me and hugs me tight but I hold her tighter.

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here, tonight_

"You mean the world to me, you know that right?" I said to her

"You're my world, I can't imagine my life without you?" she said and I kiss her lips for one last time, it was so sweet and tender; I'm going to miss that feeling. I don't care what happens but as long as she is safe.

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_Oh, I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here, tonight_

Suddenly the door opens wide and Devon is there holding a knife and a gun in each hand. Fear fills the room as he walks closer to us.

"Well, it seems that princess is going home today?" Devon said while twirling the knife in his hand. I got up slowly ready for my move.

"Alright, Princess what do you fear, gun or knife?" Devon asked but I interject

"Leave her alone, Devon." I said holding Jo

"Kendall, you're on your last strike do you want to push that?" Devon asked

"What are you going to do? You're a coward you will never succeed in life because you can't do anything by yourself. You ignite fear but that's it!" I shouted but I got his blood pumping.

"You know I have been very lenient with you and your girlfriend, so I ask the girl again what do you fear most a gun or a knife?" Devon asked angrily

"Both" Jo responded and he just laughed

"Alright, John come in here, she wants the number two special." Devon said and the tall man came in to grab Jo but I was trying to fight the tall man's grip. Devon grabs the knife and twirls it around his finger while circling around Jo.

"You know I took medical classes in another college. I know which artery can cause someone to bleed fast or die within minutes. But let's have some fun shall we?" Devon says as he was about to cut Jo but I yelled

"Wait!" I screamed

"You said if I'll trade places with her, right?" I asked

"Yeah. why?" Devon asked

"I'll trade places with her, please." I said

"Alright, a brave warrior, drop her John." Devon said

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Jo asked

"Sit back and watch princess, John make sure she doesn't close her pretty brown eyes." Devon said as he walks towards me.

Devon gives me a hard right hook on my cheek and I fall down hard. Jo's screams resonate the still room. Devon looks at her with a menacing glare.

"Hey, would you take a punch for her?" Devon ask me

"Yes" I said as he gives me another hard blow across my bruised cheek. Jo was still screaming and thrashing around. I was slowly getting up but i got dizzy.

"Would you take a beat for her?" Devon ask

"Always" I said as he pushes me against the wall hard; my head hits the hard concrete and he kicks, punches, and jabs my body. He turns to Jo and smiles.

"Guess I was wrong princess, I guess he would take a hit for you? Makes you feel horrible, doesn't it?" Devon said mockingly.

"Leave her alone." i muttered weakly but Jo was crying heavily again.

"John, drop her." Devon said and John lets her fall on the ground. He has the gun pointing at her lower abdomen. I hear the gun click and ready for fire.

"Tough world, huh Princess?" Devon says as he was ready to pull the trigger and i ran towards Jo with all my adrenaline. I made it towards her and i tackled him to the floor but the gun went off. Jo covers her ears from the sound and John looked terrified. I felt out of breath and wondering where the bullet went, then i realized my white shirt was turning red.

"You just don't quiet, don't you? Strike Three Mr. Knight. Ohh, Princess you're going to learn anatomy today." Devon said as he retracted the knife and Jo ran towards him at full speed. He slashes Jo across her face. Then he stabs her in the abdomen hard. He bends down to her level.

"Before you close your eyes, i want you to see this." Devon says as he hovers over my weak body. He rises the knife higher and stabs me in my legs, arms chest, and stabs harder where my bullet wound was.

"Enjoy the afterlife, my kiddies." Devon says and closes the door. With every bit of strength I crawl over to Jo; it hurts so much. I was getting closer and closer until I made it to her pale white hand.

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
(I can be your hero, baby)  
And I will stand by you, forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
An' I can be your hero_

"Do close your eyes, my one...and only." I muttered but i was choking on my blood.

"Kendall...i'm so cold." Jo said while slowly closing

"I love you!" I said but i was choking.

"What?" Jo said animated

"If you go, i want you to know that I will always love you." I said weakly.

"I love you too, Kend..." Jo said and closes her eyes and i soon close mine.

**Song: Hero by Enrique Iglesias. Don't worry it doesn't end here, there is more to come my fellow readers! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Let me see her

Regular storyline

Devon and John leave the dying teens behind but John wants to go back. John has a sick feeling in his gut that this isn't right and they deserve justice. Devon leaves John behind to collect his money.

"Where are you going?" John asked

"To see the boys and get the money." Devon said proudly

"Chase bank won't get curious about all this money transferred to you?" John asked

"Not at all, they change tellers every time. You know I love the one near Disney hall." Devon said and walked out of the warehouse. John was thinking fast about his next move. John enters the room to see blood all over the room and pulls out his cell phone to call 911.

"What's your emergency?" The operator said

"A man by the name of Devon Martin will enter Chase bank near the Disney hall and he will ask a young man named Logan to transfer money in his account. Please stop Devon, he kidnapped two teenagers a girl and a boy; they are severely wounded and need medical attention quick." John said into the phone calmly.

"Alright sir, thank you for the information. I will tell the police officers and ambulances to your area." The operator said

"No, they are bleeding profusely and need medical attention quick. I'll drive them to the hospital but you send the cops to that bank please." John said and hangs up the phone.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V

_On the ground I lay motionless in pain__  
__I can see my life flashing before my eyes__  
__Did I fall asleep, is this all a dream__  
__Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

I slowly open my eyes to see the tall man again and he was near Jo. The tall man looks at me with concern. I was thinking this way all a nightmare but it was real. I saw that he was helping Jo and I relaxed a bit. John was wrapping a tourniquet on Jo's leg. He moves closer to me.

"My name is John, I'm going to get and your girlfriend help alright." John said

"Just save her, I'll be alright." I said weakly

"No, I won't let it happen." John said

"Just go now, Please, please." I said to John and he looks at Jo. Jo's hands were sweaty to Kendall's touch, her breathing was erratic, and her skin is cold and clammy. John gave in and looks me in the eye.

"Alright, I'll take her but I'll come back for you." John said and wraps a tourniquet on my wounds but leaves the knife because he was afraid it will cause more damage like that.

_I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

John lifts Jo of the ground delicately and leaves to get her to safety. I preferred it got Jo first because she was here longer and needs a lot of medical attention I'm strong I can hold on. I'll wait for him to come back.

_On this bed I lay, losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive_

I was fighting to stay awake but I feel so cold. I look at my body and it was so bloody that it made me sick and it hurts to breath. I did my duty, I got her out save. Jo will be alright and I can now rest easy.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you__  
__I feel alive, when you're beside me__  
__I will not die, I'll wait here for you__  
__In my time of dying_

My skin feels so wet from the sweat. I feel so sleepy; my eyes are fighting to stay awake. The tourniquet was snug like a blanket but I want to close my eyes already. I was thinking what the worst that can happen was but I realize it was death and I can't have that option now.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

I feel a warm light on my face, it felt so beautiful. I feel my soul lift from my body and there I was looking down on my battered body. I couldn't go now, not now until I know Jo survives but I feel a force pulling me up. I see an angel and he looks at me and my body.

"Young boy, where are you going?" The angel asked

"I need to help my girlfriend in the hospital. Please, let me see her and my family one last time then I can go." I pleaded

"Take your time dear boy; we'll protect your body from danger." The angel said and went down guarding my body. I flew at high-speed hoping I can make it to Jo.

**Song: Time of Dying by Three days Grace. I heard it today and it fits the mood so perfectly; read this while listening to the song. :D Enjoy my fellow readers.**


	13. Chapter 13: Choices

Regular storyline

John rushed inside the busy emergency room while cradling a bleeding Jo in his hands. Fear and concern fill his eyes as he sees her deep brown eyes turn dull. John rushes towards a walking nurse urgently.

"She need help, a partner of mine shot her in the femoral artery and she was held captivate for five days, please save her!" John shouted urgently to the sacred nurse.

"Doctor, we need help over here!" the nurse shouted as two doctors rush to John side with a gurney to carry Jo to the operating room.

"She's losing blood rapidly; I see a bullet wound entry in her right femoral artery." The doctor continues "Take her to the operating room now!" they wheeled her to the operating room and they rush to save the girl.

The nurse turns her attention to John as he is about to walk out the door to save Kendall but the nurse stops him.

"Sir, you have to stay while we call the police so you can report this." The nurse said calmly

"But I need to save another kid." John said frantically

"We will send an ambulance, just give us the place." The nurse said but John was persistent on saving Kendall until he feels a reassuring tug on his shoulder like someone was pressing his shoulder to stay calm. John relaxed and gave the nurse the place.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V

I kept John calm at least but I knew where Jo was at least. I flew over to the operating room and saw her on the table almost lifeless. I see her soul seeping out of her body as they operate on her but I kept fighting for her to stay inside. Her heart monitor was weak but I fought for her soul to stay in. I was too weak because she flat lined and her soul left her body. She gasped when she saw me, she tries to caress my face but I back away. She had tears in her eyes but I wipe them off.

"You can't die." Jo said

"I couldn't fight any longer, I'm sorry." I said

"Please don't leave me, Kendall." Jo said as she inched closer to me

"I think you might need to move on. I mean this is the new me." I said as I gestured toward my new form.

"No, I won't settle for that, please you need to fight harder." Jo said as the doctors yell clear and shock her body. Jo's spirit was pulled back hard.

"I'm sorry my love but I need to leave." I said as they brought her back to life and Jo's spirit went back to her body. I was pulled back forcefully by an unknown force back into the warehouse where I see a swarm of cop cars with Logan, Carlos, and James inside the car.

I returned to my cell like room where I met the angel from earlier hovering over my lifeless body.

"How is your girlfriend, dear boy?" the angel asked

"She flat lined but they brought her back to life" I responded back until I see that my room was open. I saw my friends enter the room with trepidation then they were greeted by shock. I heard them call my name and I'm tearing up.

"Aw man, this can't be happening! Aw man, buddy can you hear me?" Logan said teary eyed as they inched closer to my body. Carlos gasped when he was the knife on my chest and James gasped when he saw blood coming out of my mouth.

"Logan, check for a pulse!" James shouted but then the paramedics came in.

"You can go back if you want but you'll be in an immense amount of pain dear boy or you can leave all this with no more pain?" The angel asked but I was choking up as I saw my friends crying over my dead body.

"Move away boys, there is so much blood, he might need a blood transfusion." Said a paramedic

"I want to go back." I said to the angel and the angel nods in approval

"I'm glad you picked that choice dear boy, go." The angel said as I flew down to my body and entered it painfully.

"We got a pulse, quick remove the knife and cover it up." The paramedic demanded

"Guys…I'm I going to be okay?" I said weakly to my friends

"Yeah, you'll be fine buddy." James said as they lifted me on to a gurney. I was at ease again but my war wasn't over yet.


	14. Chapter 14: Fighter

**I'm so sorry that i wasn't updating! I'm going to make it up but school got so complicated and I had to fix _Can I be your hero? _chapter to make it better. I will try to update more today! Forgive me my fellow readers. Thank you for your patience. **

Regular storyline

The paramedics race towards the hospital. The white gurney soon becomes red and Kendall was soon losing his battle.

"Frank, we're losing him." A paramedic said

"We're almost there, keep talking to the kid." A male paramedic said

The hospital was soon coming closer to them but Kendall wasn't having much time left.

Back at the Palm Woods

Mr. Taylor was nervously pacing back and forth but stopped when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Mr. Taylor said on the phone

"Yes, is this Josephine Taylor's father?" The assistant asked

"Yes, this is he. Is she okay?" Mr. Taylor asked

"she is in Helping Hands Hospital." The nurse said

"And was she alone?" Mr. Taylor asked

"Is best to discuss this in person, sir" The nurse said and hanged up

Mr. Taylor put the phone down and looks at . Ms. Knight saw the look of relief but worry in his eyes and they ran to the hospital. They drove in silence hoping both of their children were at the hospital.

Back at the warehouse

The boys were covered with blood on their hands from their encounter with Kendall. A police officer goes to offer a helping hand to the boys but the boys were still in shock. Each of them wrapped in a warm blanket.

"You boys need a ride to the hospital?" a police officer asked

The boys remained silent until James finally spoke.

"Will he be okay, officer, please be honest?" James responded

"I'm not a doctor kid, but he looks like a fighter. Do you want a ride to the hospital?" the officer asked again

"Yes, please" the boys said in unison and the officer nodded. He opens the door for them and they went inside. The trip was silent until Carlos broke the silence.

"Kendall is going to be okay. Kendall is going to be okay." Carlos whispers to himself, hoping it will get better but it was futile.

"I don't think he will be." Logan whispered slowly

"Don't…. ever say that again, Logan." James muttered.

"Let's be realistic James, the guy got stabbed three or four times and is bleeding profusely. I sorry but he is not going to make it." Logan retorted calmly but Carlos was in tears.

"Kendall is going to be okay. Kendall is going to be okay." Carlos said again while rocking back and forth in his seat.

"Boys, we're here. I hope your friend comes out okay." The police officer said as we got out off the car. They entered the hospital to see Ms. Knight, Mr. Taylor, and Katie in the lounge chair. Ms. Knight got up from her chair and hugged the boys; she was glad they were safe.

"Is Kendall here?" Carlos asked impatiently

"No, he's not. Jo is still in the operating room." Ms. Knight said

"Josephine Taylor?" A doctor announced in the room

"Yes, I'm her father. Is she okay?" Mr. Taylor asked

"I have to say, you're a lucky man Mr. Taylor. Your daughter was severely dehydrated, small internal bleeding, a broken rib, and a stab wound in her abdomen but it didn't cause any major damage. She lost a massive amount of blood but we had her blood type." The doctor explained

"May we see her?" Mr. Taylor pleaded

"Yes, you may. She is in room 1457." The doctor said and left.

Mr. Taylor was crying from joy to know his baby girl made it alive but he knew how she remained alive. He turned to Ms. Knight

"Let me know if your son comes." Mr. Taylor said and went to see his daughter.

It was silent for a second until the door busted open and a frantic Katie ran to the door. A bloody Kendall enters in a gurney with paramedic racing to get him to the operating room. Katie holds Kendall's cold dead hand and squeezes it.

"Kendall is me Katie, can you hear me?" Katie pleaded but all Kendall can do was cough up more blood from his mouth. His tight grip on Katie's hand was going limp.

"I'm sorry, baby sister….I love you" Kendall said as his hand went limp.

"He's flat-lining again, Frank!" A paramedic shouted and soon they went inside the operating room with a doctor behind them prepping for surgery. Katie let a single tear drop fall on the floor and soon collapse on the floor crying.

"I love you too Big brother!" Katie screamed and cried some more.


	15. Chapter 15: Don't leave

Kendall P.O.V

I'm fading in and out of consciousness but the pain just multiplies even more. Some savior I am, I couldn't save Jo when she got stabbed but she was alright. Soon someone puts a mask on my face and I was greeted with a cool rush of air that I felt sleepier and sleepier until my eyes close. My soul moves out of my body and I saw my body; it was awful. Blood was everywhere and I was walking around the operating room to see the surgeon move anxiously around my dead body. I walked out of the operating room to see Katie sobbing heavily. I went over and hugged her so tight that soon enough she stopped. She just looks straight into my eyes and she smiles slyly.

"Stay strong baby sister." I whispered and she has a little spasm as if a rush of cold air went behind her neck. I overheard them that Jo was in room 1457 and I walked over there. I went through the door and I saw her father playing with her hair. Jo was sleeping so peacefully with all the machines beeping around. I walked over to her and I was thinking is this the last time I will ever see her? I touched her forehead and I soon entered her head.

Jo P.O.V

_Lala lala la lala  
Hah aaa aaa  
Aah aaa aaa okay_

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now_

I was walking around in a dark word, pitch black to be exact. I feel so lonely but this can't be the end. I felt a strong presence behind me and the dark world became a beautiful park full of roses, daisies, tulips, and the whole nine yards. I looked behind me to see Kendall. He looks so pale like a ghost but I sustained my gasp. He wipes away my tears from my red cheeks.

"A beautiful woman should never cry." He says with a smirk

"Don't leave me" I said abruptly

"I can't make that promise." He responded

I hugged him so tight and he was rubbing my back.

_The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

_Unbreak my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Uncry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Unbreak my heart  
My heart_

"Say those pretty words again?" I asked

"I love you, stay strong for me." Kendall said

"I can't promise that. I wish I can turn back time and tell myself never to do that audition and we would never be in this dilemma. I'm so sorry that I brought you this pain." In said tearing up but he lifts my chin with his fingers and kisses me so tenderly that I was weak in my knees.

"Goodbye, my forever love." He said as he pulls away from the hug but I hold on tighter.

_Take back that sad word goodbye__  
__Bring back the joy to my life__  
__Don't leave me here with these tears__  
__Come and kiss this pain away__  
__I can't forget the day you left__  
__Time is so unkind__  
__And life is so cruel without you here beside m__e_

"Don't ever say that word again!" I begged

"But it's the truth" Kendall said withdrawn

"Let me show you something." He said as he took my hand and walked me down to the field of flowers and picked up a single red rose with no thorns, I was confused.

"This one means love at first sight. Smell it." Kendall said and I did. I was then in the Palm Woods and it was the day I moved it, Kendall snaps is fingers and the motion stops when I entered the pool area and waved at him.

"Right here, this exact moment was when I fell in love with you. Keep that in your memory." Kendall said and we were back at the flower field again and he handed me another rose; it was a light pink color rose and I smelled it. We went to another dream; we were in the first party Kendall threw to get me to come and we had to distract Bitters from discovering it. He freezes the moment of us laughing and he smiles.

"This is when you and I actually bonded and it was the day you brought me joy. Keep that in your memory." Kendall said and we entered to the flower field

_Unbreak my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Uncry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Unbreak my heart  
My heart  
Heart  
Umm_

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

"Please, don't leave me." I said holding the two roses.

"I'm not leaving you; I'm going to be here." Kendall says as he points at my chest

"I'm afraid my time is up, my dear." Kendall said and soon vanishes in thin air.

"Kendall? Kendall!" I shouted to the open field and I woke up to see my father in shock. I was sweating and so scared.

"Is alright baby, it was just a bad dream. I'm sure Kendall is okay." My father said to soothe me.

_Oh  
Unbreak my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Uncry these tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Oh unbreak my_

_Unbreak my heart, oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Unbreak my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on_

I can't imagine my life without Kendall and I don't want to start now or ever.

"Daddy, I'm scared that I'm losing him." I said to my dad withdrawn

"You really care about this boy, don't you?" my father asked

"He's the reason am alive. He's the reason I smile every day. He's the reason I never give up. He's my world daddy and I hate myself for not thinking that when I was captive."

"I didn't know about that sweetie." My father said gloomy but I fell back asleep hoping I see Kendall again.

_Say that you love__  
__Say that you love__  
__Tell me you love_  
_Unbreak my heart__  
__(Can't go on)__  
__(Woh)__  
__Say that you love__  
__Say that you love__  
__Tell me you love__  
__Unbreak my__  
__Say that you love__  
__Say that you love__  
__Tell me you love__  
__Unbreak my__  
__Say that you love__  
__Say that you love__  
__Tell me_

I was dreaming about the time Kendall took me to the first Palm Woods dance. I realize a little event like that can have an impact today.

**More is to come my fellow readers! Song: Unbreak my heart by Toni Braxton.**


	16. Chapter 16: I want him back

Kendall P.O.V

I was suck back into my body again; I heard doctors yelling clear and my body jolted up from the shock. Last thing I saw was an exhausted surgeon leave the operating room.

"You'll be okay hold on." A voice said

I open my eyes to see a bunch of bloody tools and a scar all over my chest. I'm so tired from this ordeal but I made it at least. I feel so weak though. I was then wheeled into ICU for the time being since I flat lined like three times. I was able to finally sleep off the pain.

* * *

Regular story-line

The surgeon walks to the waiting room to see a worried Ms. Knight and a sleeping Katie next to James.

"Kendall Knight?" the surgeon announced and the crowd stood up.

"How is he, doctor?" Carlos said anxiously

"We lost him for a few minutes due to the massive blood loss. Your son was stabbed four times and the perpetrator knew which vein, artery, and capillary where and he precisely hit them all. Your son will need a blood transfusion or not he will die." The doctor said

"Of course, do what is needed to save him." Ms. Knight said nervously

"We have one problem; your son has a rare blood type AB-. We don't carry that blood type. We can call another hospital but by the time it gets here, it will be too late. We need someone to donate for him." The doctor explained

"I'm O+ but that's not compatible, right?" Katie said

"No, sweetie is not. Also you can't donate because is a lot of blood and you can get yourself hurt." The doctor said

"I'm A+" Logan said

"I'm B+" James said sadly

"I'm AB+" Carlos said hopelessly

"I'm O-, doctor." A voice said and everyone turned to see Mr. Taylor standing next to the receptionist desk.

"I'll donate blood to Kendall, he saved my daughter it's one way to thank the kid." Mr. Taylor continued

"Great, I'll have a nurse prep you, thank you sir." The doctor said

"Anytime" Mr. Taylor replied and the doctor left then Ms. Knight hugs Mr. Taylor tight while whispering thank you repeatedly in his ear.

"Is the least I can do to help." Mr. Taylor said

"We're ready for you Mr. Taylor." A nurse said and soon he left. Everyone went to see Jo and see was looking at the window so gloomy. She feels horrible about this whole dilemma.

"May we come in?" Logan said as he knocks on her hospital door.

"Yeah" Jo responded not taking her eyes of the window.

"How are you holding up?" James asked

"You want the truth or the lie?" Jo said withdrawn

"The truth would be nice." James responded

"I feel like a jerk for letting him get hurt. I feel like a horrible girlfriend and I don't deserve him. I didn't want it to turn out like this. Kendall is practically dying and I'm here fine and dandy." Jo said sobbing

"Uh, Logan call Camille, I don't know how to respond to this?" James whispered to Logan.

"Yeah, this is Camille's department." Logan said as he steps out to call Camille. Katie walks up to Jo.

"Katie, I understand if you hate me now. I'm terribly sorry, I didn't want him to get involved and-." Jo was cut off when Katie hugged her tight and let out a couple of tears.

"I just want him to be here with us. I know is not your fault, Jo." Katie whispered to Jo.

"Thank you, Katie." Jo said and soon Logan walks into the room.

"Camille, Lucy, and Stephanie are coming to visit." Logan announced

* * *

Regular story-line: Back to Ms. Knight and Katie

Both of them watch as Kendall struggles to breathe up and down. Ms. Knight has to stay strong for Katie, especially Katie. Ms. Knight hopes her baby boy will make it but now it seems futile. The doctor taps her shoulder.

"Before we start the blood transfusion, we need to tell you the complications. Remember this is known as a Massive Blood Transfusion and there maybe some complications like Hypothermia; is low body temperature and he may develop a fever; is a normal response from the body." The doctor explained

"All I want is my baby boy to be okay, please start it now." Ms. Knight said and the doctor soon told the nurse to start. Soon a nurse brought the sac of blood to hook it up to the IV.

"Go home and pack what you think will make your son comfortable. We will have a close eye on him." The doctor said and left

"Can I stay with Kendall, mom." Katie asked

"Yeah, they boys are next door if you need anything. I love you baby." Ms. Knight said and kisses Katie on her forehead then left.

Katie walks into Kendall's room and sits next to him. She grabs Kendall's cold hand and squeezes it tight. She kisses her brother's hand and puts a strong smile for him even though he doesn't see her.

"Stay strong Big brother; I'm here if you need anything." Katie whispers to Kendall and all Kendall could do was smile.

**I love Katie and Kendall moments! They are like the dynamic duo. I hope you guys are enjoying the story! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Dreams

Jo P.O.V

The guys are doing their best to cheer me up but it wasn't working. My father came into the room with a purple wrap on his arm; it looks like he donated blood. The guys soon had a look of concern when my father walked in.

"Is it working?" Carlos asked impatiently

"They're watching him now, hopefully it works." My father says hopeful

"What are you talking about?" I asked in quizzically.

"Sweetie, Kendall needed a Massive Blood Transfusion because he lost a lot of blood. They didn't have his blood type in the hospital and if they call another hospital it would be too late." My father explains

"Is he died?" I asked teary eyed

"No, I had his blood type and I donated my blood to him. They are watching him closely to make sure he's okay." My father continued explaining

"Oh, can I see him?" I asked

"Not yet baby, he's still sleeping." My dad replied.

"Is Katie there with him?" I asked

"Yeah" He replied

"That's good" I responded

"I'm going back to the apartment to get some things, do you want anything?" My father asked

"My stuff animal, the dog one." I replied; it was the one Kendall gave me when I was sick with the flu.

"Alright, see you later." My father said and kisses my forehead then leaves the room.

The boys were still uneasy about this and I told them they can go see Kendall but they refuse to leave me alone until the girls come. Soon Camille, Lucy, and Stephanie were in the room with balloons that said Get well. The boys are relieved and went to see Kendall.

"How are you?" Lucy asked

"Horrible, I just want to go back to sleep." I replied

"Why?" Camille asked concerned

"It's the only way I can see him." I said teary eyed but they all hugged me.

I closed my eyes again and soon enough I was dreaming.

Kendall P.O.V

I want to sleep forever, it feels amazing. I was dreaming again and I was walking around in a huge field. I saw a familiar face ahead and it was Jo. I ran to her and held her tight in my arms and not letting her go.

"I miss you so much." I whisper to her ear

"I miss you too." She says happily and I hold her tighter.

"Uh, Kendall I miss you too but I can't breathe." Jo says laughing

"Sorry but I thought this was my last time I ever would see you." I said and we walked around the field hand in hand.

"How are you feeling?" Jo asked concerned

"A bit better but it still hurts." I said as I wince in pain. I hold my chest to try to suppress the pain but I fell to the ground and it was better.

"Maybe we should sit down." Jo requested

"Yeah, I think so too." I said hoping it would get better.

"I look probably horrendous." I blurted out

"Why would you say that?" Jo asked

"Let me show you." I said as I take off my shirt and I saw Jo blushing. I saw a clear river from where we were sitting across from and I got up but it was hurting a lot. She followed me to the river and she can now see what I was seeing. I have stitches across my chest, legs, and arms. They are red and bulging. She saw that I was crying

"Hey, don't cry. You're not horrendous. You're perfect to me." She said

"I look like Frankenstein." I said

"Then I'm Frankenstein's bride." Jo says smiling showing her stitches on her abdomen and all her bandages across her face.

"I think we have a new Halloween costume idea." I said smiling

"Yeah, but at least my Frankenstein is pretty good-looking." Jo says and kisses me.

"You'll still love me after this?" I asked but I saw her picking up a red rose with no thorns. I smelled it and it was the day she moved in, she waves at me. She freezes the moment.

"I didn't think I was going to meet the love of my life right here. I didn't think I would fall head over heels for you." She says and turns to me. She kisses the stitches on my chest and I saw it turning into a scar then disappears before my eyes.

"With or without stitches you'll always be my love. I love you Kendall and this won't change anything." She says as she points to my stitches.

"Did I ever tell you that you're amazing." I said as I pull her closer

"Not enough." She responded and we kiss. It was so tender, passionate, and pure magic that soon all of our pain was gone. Each stitch was disappearing, every bruise leaving, every broken bone healing, and every painful memory fading. We soon let go and just look each other in the eye.

"My silver knight" Jo says

"My princess" I replied and soon I wake up from my dream. I was smiling.

"Hey, glad you're wide awake buddy." Logan said excitedly and everyone has a sign og relief.


	18. Chapter 18: Cupcake

Kendall P.O.V

It feels good to be awake but the pain is resurfacing again but I put on my brave face for them. Katie smiled wide and I was just so tired from all this pain. I tried t sit up but I winced and my friends tried to assist me but I declined. I sat up in the hospital bed to see Mr. Taylor standing near the door. The guys stand in front of me but leave to see in Mr. Taylor's eyes that he came to apologize. Mr. Taylor looks at me uneasy.

"How are you feeling, son?" Mr. Taylor ask

"I had better days." I responded

"I want to apologize for everything I said to you earlier about not caring for my daughter and such. I can truly see you care about her and I'm sorry. I mention your name and she lights up. I never had seen that kind of love before, maybe in movies but not in real life. The minute she woke up, she asked for you and It hurt me to tell her you wouldn't make it when I heard the doctor said it to your mother and friends." Mr. Taylor said teary eyed.

"Sir, can I tell you something?" I asked nervously

"Go ahead, may I?" He asked when he was near a chair

"Yes, when I flat lined I went to see your daughter like my spirit flew out of my body and I had to make sure she was okay. She flat lined for a few minutes and I told her to go back; she did but she had a look of fear. I knew that her fear was if she made it, will she ever see me again. I can tell you that I was petrified of never seeing my family, friends, and her. I guess that must be the reason I took a bullet for her; I saw she had potential, she is a phenomenal actress and I she her on top." I said while I stared at my stitches.

"Son, I want to say thankful for protecting her even till the end." Mr. Taylor said as he hugged me and I was happy that he was happy.

"That was adorable!" Camille squealed while Lucy, Stephanie, and Jo (in a wheelchair) cover their ears.

"At least we're in a hospital if we need treatment." Lucy said laughing

"I'll give you two privacy, ladies let's find the rest of your friends." Mr. Taylor said as Jo wheeled herself in.

"Hey" I said with a smile

"How are you feeling?" She asked nervously

"I had better days, it itches so much." I said resisting the urge to scratch my stitches.

"Come on hockey player, if you survived a concussion you can resist scratching so-." Jo said but stopped because she felt like she had to scratch her stitches as well. I was laughing so hard.

"Come on, you can at least act like it doesn't bother you." I retorted playfully

"Oh, when I get better you're so going to pay for that comment." Jo said threatening but she knew that she looks adorable when mad.

"I can't take you seriously like that." I said stifling my laughter.

"You look cute when acting all macho." She said laughing

"You look cute when you want to act threatening." I said

"I want to tell you something" Jo said

"What?" I asked

"I love you" Jo said and in that moment my heart skipped not one but two beats.

"I been saying it to my dream Kendall but I want to say it to the real one." Jo said smiling

"I love you too, but let's not play the '_I love you more _game'." I said laughing

"I was going to tell you that too." Jo said laughing. She has the most beautiful laugh.

"You know it felt good being your hero. I really do mean it and I want you to remember that." I said

"Yeah but it came with a consequence." Jo said sadly

"What was it?" I asked

"I almost lost you. When you took that bullet I just pictured a body bag over you. Then when he stabbed you multiple of time I saw a black casket and I had to fight. I couldn't let him win." Jo said teary eyed

"That's why I visited you in the operating room and in your dreams. I wanted you to know that I'm always going to be with you no matter the distance. I love you Jo and I won't anything or anyone ever hurt you." I said as I got up ignoring the pain.

"Kendall, no you're still sore, please." Jo pleaded

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I said standing on my two feet and walk towards her.

"Kendall, please go back to bed, you're still weak." Jo begged but I was already walking towards her holding my IV pole.

"Let's go." I said

"Where?" she asked

"Anywhere" I said as I pulled her wheelchair while holding on my IV pole but it was difficult.

"Let me push the wheelchair and you walk beside me." Jo suggested and I agreed. We walked around the hospital ward and walked until we reached the end.

Epilogue: Few months later

Kendall was waiting for Jo outside the doctor's office because she needed to get some therapy from the kidnapping incident. At times she would still have nightmare when she sleeps mostly about them dying. She was getting better and it was her last session. Jo leaves the doctor and sees Kendall was where she left him.

"How was it?" Kendall asked as he pulls her closer to him.

"Better, thanks for being supportive." Jo said

"Always and forever, where do you want to go?" Kendall asked

"Yeah, there is actually a cute cupcake store next door." Jo said

"Cupcake place it is." Kendall said smiling. They entered the store and Jo ordered a vanilla cupcake and they went outside.

"Where do" Kendall said but was cut short when Jo slammed the cupcake on Kendall's face; Kendall was in shock.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked wiping frosting from his eyes

"Well, remember in the hospital I said I will get you back when you said 'I should act like I didn't want to scratch the stitches.' So payback, baby!" Jo said laughing

"You think you're cute, huh?" Kendall said holding a wad of vanilla frosting in his hand.

"Never underestimate your opponent grasshopper." Kendall said stepping towards Jo.

"Kendall, I just washed my hair and I don't think is smart move." Jo said nervously

"I washed my hair too, so I guess we're even." Kendall said running towards Jo and Jo screams playfully

"No bad Kendall." Jo shouted playfully

"I'm not a dog, I'm a cheetah." Kendall said running faster. Kendall grabs Jo from behind and covers her in frosting.

"Now we're even." Kendall said laughing

"I guess we make a pretty sweet couple, huh get it because frosting is sweet." Jo said turning red from embarrassment.

"Cute like a cupcake" Kendall said laughing

"Okay, no more puns. I love you." Jo said smiling at Kendall

"I don't who you are referring to the frosting or to me?" Kendall said laughing

"To the frosting" Jo said as she kisses his lips

"Changed my mind, I love you." Jo said laughing

"Yeah, I'm keeping that in mind next time." Kendall said acting hurt

"Aw, my big hockey player can't take a wittle hit." Jo said with a pout and in a baby voice

"Ha-ha, Come on cupcake queen let's wash our face." Kendall said

"I think I knew one way we can get rid of it?" Jo said smirking

"Oh?" Kendall said then Jo kisses Kendall's cheek and some of the frosting left.

"I like this idea." Kendall said laughing as he does the same to her. Soon their face was frosting free and they head back to the Palm Woods hand in hand.

_The End _

**Hope you enjoyed the story and I truly enjoyed writing it. Feel free to leave suggestion for the next story and I have one coming up. Thank you my fellow reader for being patient with my updates. :D**


End file.
